In our Midst
by ElenaPrince55
Summary: What if Vampires aren't the only creatures living around you? What if there was something else? What if she was there?
1. Prologue

Invisibility. It is my greatest weapon against the masses, as it lets me avoid any unwanted attention towards myself. Never have I ever sought to be accepted or liked by those around me. I survive best instead as the one they fear, as the one they run away from. It is the only thing that truly works against curiosity. It is the only way my secret has lasted so long.

Sure, there are faults to this weapon, as there are to all. The worst was when I accidentally stumbled across a train station, and was forced to stand inside the enclosed metal container. Never have I ever been so close to losing control.


	2. Chapter 1

Entering my new school, I try and hide myself from others, so as for them to not remember me, to not want to ask the basic questions to the newest student. They will be even worse considering that I have arrived in the middle of term, in the middle of the school year. Not my smartest decision, I must admit. Questions such as "what is your name? where are you from?" are always the worst, for I cannot answer. I do not want a reason to have to leave as soon as I have arrived.

After visiting the reception desk, successfully avoiding the stares and questioning gazes that have been sent my way, I navigate through the crowded and narrow corridors, attempting to reach my first class without my true side showing. As I arrive, I sigh in relief, telling the teacher who I am. Since I am early, I sit at the back of the room, out of sight. Throughout the lesson I try my hardest not to breathe through the nose, for everything would be so much more difficult if I did.

I should be used to human interaction, for I have done this many times before, and have had to be among them for long periods of time in the past. However, it has never gotten easier. The scent is so alluring and inviting that it always takes everything I have not to act upon my instincts. Which would not earn me a very good reputation with the others in school, making them interested. No, invisibility is key. And it worked for me throughout the next three lessons. Until lunch.

The moment I entered the canteen, I noticed a scent I have not had to deal with for a long time, and one that I had hoped I would never smell again. After only a moment of looking for the source, I found it. Or rather, them.

Vampires.

A whole clan of vegetarians, by the smell of animal blood and the amber eyes. Three male and two females. A gorgeous blond. A pixie. A battle-scarred hunger machine. A newborn-like fighter. And a lonely yet smitten male who cannot look away from some human girl on another table. Indeed, a typical clan. Yet the leader is evidently missing, and is most likely older and actually working.

These blood-suckers I avoid like the plague, once again deploying invisibility, trying desperately hard to keep my true side from revealing itself. Sitting on the table that was as far away from them as possible to avoid any sort of detection. But it was too late, I was spotted by the pixie, who is oblivious to the danger I pose. Oh, vampires, you do truly think you are the top of the food-chain. I aim to portray, through body language, a hostile position, hoping she will get the hint.

But I was about to learn differently.

"Hi!" Exactly as I had feared. Nosy, curious as to why I acted different to other humans. Overly positive. Well, you would expect that with the name Alice, wouldn't you? After all, she did fall down the rabbit hole.

"My name is Alice Cullen." So that's their clan. The Cullens. And their leader must then be Carlisle. What an unfortunate soul that man truly is, trying to deny his instincts. These vampires I have heard of. They survive by posing as a family and defending their territory, keeping out those who have the guts to drink real blood.

Boy, does she smell good.

"What is your name?" Oh crap. The dreaded question, the one I cannot answer without opening my mouth and inhaling more. The smell is becoming almost unbearable. I have to leave quickly.

Standing as quickly as is humanly possible (to blend in) I whisper the name "Rose" as I leave quietly. By now, the experience with this vampire, who is staring my back in a way that makes me even more cautious towards her curiosity, has made it absolutely impossible to maintain control. I was not prepared to meet a clan. Just before the last bit of control snaps completely, I grab the human closest to me and sprint into the nearest closet.

The mission is definitely not going as planned


	3. Chapter 2

Being satisfied, the last two classes went along without a hitch, even if the blond beauty was in one of them with the new-born fighter. Luckily, neither seemed to exhibit any curiosity, being wrapped up in each other. Mates. Always the best kind to run into, for it means two for the price of one. As soon as school was over, I returned to the human house I own, necessary to have for enrolment. Sadly, the humans who own the place are no more.

The mission must be put on hold. The first priority has become the blood-sucking clan of Cullens. To stay as inconspicuous as possible, taking them out is not a possibility. Not yet. So the only other option available is to get used to the scent, something I have not had to do for a long time. But, there is nothing that I cannot achieve.

After eating, just before I go, I relax, feeling my true from reveal itself. Looking in the mirror, I examine who I am in detail, from my face, to the features, to my curves. Truly a dream for any human and even vampire. In fact, now that I think about it, it is shocking that there were no feelings of lust directed towards me from any form at school, even if my human form isn't nearly as breathtaking. This is most likely due to my ever growing skills of invisibility. I smile, then focus on the task that I have now set myself, changing back, and leaving the human house.

No time at all passes before I arrive. I must say that the clan does have some serious human currency if they can afford this large house. Of course, being vegetarians the woods are a necessity for animal blood. So the location does not surprise me one bit. But the smell does, already being overpowering, even as far from the house as the driveway. Most likely the clan has gone hunting already, and returned full and prepared for the next day.

I inch closer and closer to the house, until I am able to see through the windows, which are large and leave nothing to the imagination. Inside quite a bit is going on. The television has been switched on, and is filling the living room with news of death and conspiracy. I never understood the entertainment value of the moving box myself, thinking it is extremely repetitive and nothing like the actual three dimensional world. There sits the new-born fighter with his blond beauty, only half of their attention is focused on the television. In the dining room, the love struck male is playing the piano. I can only guess that he wrote the tune himself, as I do not recognise it. Most likely an ode to that female human. At first I was unsure if he would be a problem for me, if he was as curious as the pixie, but he is way too preoccupied with his heart to notice. Speaking of pixies, I can hear her whine upstairs in one of the bedrooms as she attempts to pick out an appropriate outfit. So a diva as well as curious. This may become problematic for my inconspicuous image. While she endlessly flings clothing in all directions the war-torn gentlemen stares into the distance. He will definitely be a problem.

The two vampires see each other as mates. However, it is not actually so, due to the fact that the pixie is psychic, which disrupts the mating balance. Their realising of this fact is not long in the making: Alice will soon see the truth and their relationship will end. The human hungry man will then turn to the other supernatural creature at the school for comfort: me, as I am the only creature whose emotions he cannot feel. Exactly the same as the puppy lover the human girl: he cannot read her mind, so she is a mystery. However, there is still time before this realisation for me to come up with a solution to the problem he will cause.

In the next room I am finally able to glimpse the leader, Carlisle. He is exactly as I knew he would be: kind, and successful at what he does, which is deny them all human blood. He will not be a problem at all, as he understands the need to be invisible. In fact, he is the one most likely to be on my side. His mate on the other hand is just as curious as the pixie, but with more tact.

As well as getting to know them, I also now know their names. The new-born fighter is Emmett. His blond is Rosalie. The love sick puppy is Edward. The scarred gentleman is Jasper. The 'mother' is Esme. And, of course, the other two are Alice and Carlisle.

The Cullens.


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days of school were the calm before the storm. Having gotten acquainted with the Cullens and their scent, it was far easier to cope. Alice did approach me on the second day, but received the same welcome and in a sense 'gave up' for the rest. While I had noticed the love-sick puppy Edward and his human interest getting closer, it was indeed the least of my worries.

No ideas had come to me regarding the war torn Jasper and the impending realisation of his lack of mate. I had unfortunately come to the conclusion that there was nothing that could be done short of finding his proper mate, and that would end up being worse than just letting he events unfold. So I decided to do nothing.

As soon as I arrived at school I could sense immediately that the pixie Alice had seen the vision, for I could feel the frustration of the both of them. I also knew that I would no longer go unnoticed. Since this called for special measures, I once again grabbed the closest human and sprinted straight into the closest closet. The four periods went by without a hitch, as the Cullens did not attend them with me. However, I knew that Lunch would be the deciding factor.

And I wasn't wrong. I am never wrong.

Sitting on the table in the corner, my senses were heightened exponentially, as I never desire surprises. For the first few minutes the only abnormal activity was the fact that love sick Cullen had chosen to sit with his human rather than his clan, and talk of a missing student. However, the peace did not last. For Jasper, who had previously noticed that my feelings could not be felt, was slowly getting more and more anxious to find the one whose feelings would not affect him. Even quieting my heartbeat did nothing to stop his need to find me. Eventually he noticed me in the corner.

Even though I was properly prepared, the sudden movement shocked me. In the split second I had left I decided to lead him outside, away from humans, as his control will have severely decreased and he may draw unwanted attention in our direction. So I headed for the woods, with him hot on my heels. As soon as the safety of the trees enveloped both of us, I faced the vampire.

"Good afternoon," I said as politely as I could while trying hard not to take in air. For the forest, while providing cover, increased the scent of vampire to levels that I could barely cope with.

At first he refrained from uttering a single word, basking in the fact that for the first time he does not have to cope with a flurry of emotions. Yet soon his curiosity overcame his emotions.

"Good afternoon," he replied, just as polite as I was being. The southern accent was unmistakeable, and it did not take long for me to make the connection between his scars and the infamous southern territory wars that the vampires had over one hundred years ago.

To keep up the human mask, I asked the question that all humans do, "Are you alright?"

While the pained smile that he gave was already an indication that any human would pick up, he replied in the same human manner, "I'm fine. It's just my family. They can get a bit much."

I decided to be, in a sense, honest. "Oh. I would not know, being an only child."

His smile was dazzling. "Then you are lucky. There are times when I wish I was too, especially with relatives such as Rosalie and Emmett." He stops and considered for a moment. "Actually, those two I can deal with, as I have done so for a while. No it's Edward and his new girlfriend who annoy me the most."

Knowing the cover story; that they were adopted, but that the blond beauty Rosalie and this scarred Jasper were actually related, I decided to join in with my own dislike of the puppy and his human. "Yes, I would say so as well. From what I know of your brother and his girlfriend, their blooming love for each other really would drive someone like you up a wall in annoyance." I understood that at this point in time the pixie was a sore topic, and certainly one that I had no desire to get into. Therefore, I refrained from mentioning her.

However, he had picked up on a point that I had somewhat carelessly approached. Smiling, he inquired, "And what do you mean when you say 'someone like me'?"

I was not one to get flustered by mistakes of any sort, and took the question in stride, careful to avoid more sensitive issues, "Someone who prefers solitude rather than attention, who likes to keep to himself."

Now smiling broadly, he asks, "Someone perhaps like yourself?"

A slight smirk found its way on my face, "Perhaps..."

However, instead of staying playful, he takes this response as an invitation for him to approach the more sensitive topic. With a sigh, he sits down on a fallen log. "Then maybe you will understand and be able to help." He looks at me. "You know Alice?" After a nod of conformation from me, he continues, staring at the ground. "For a while now I have really felt like I met the one. I thought we would be live the rest of our lives happy together. But now it has come to my attention that it was. It meant to be after she told me that she had a..." He abruptly pauses, realising he was about to reveal the secret of his true identity. I made sure to show no changing emotion on my face, lest he figure out that I know, or get afraid that he broke his cover and leaves. He continues. "...that the relationship did not feel real anymore. Lately I must confess that this train of thought has also run through my mind. But when she said this, it truly was over. So my question is, what should I do now. How do I continue living when the best thing in my life is now gone?"

The last two questions he asked while looking directly at me, as if he expected me to have the answers. But I had no clue, for I had never been in love, and did therefore not know the sting of a truly broken heart. And yet I attempted to give him some. "One foot in front of the other. I cannot promise you that the pain will go away. But I can tell you this: One day you will meet the one. I promise."

He hugged me then, comforted and hopeful.

But I took a breath, and the scent of vampire flooded in and overtook and thought processes. It became all I could think about

Oh no...


	5. Chapter 4

I knew I had to get away as fast as possible, before I lost all control. Luckily, I was saved, literally, by the bell. Every day it would ring so loud that I was truly convinced that the entire town could hear it.

"Oh crap. My Spanish teacher hates it when I am late. I have to go." And he runs, out of the forest and into the building.

I am not far behind. At this point in time the attention that skipping school would bring would not fare well to my inconspicuous reputation. Unfortunately, there was no time to quell my hunger, so I knew that I had to endure it. However, it was the one class that I had with the two Cullens. Which was a massive problem.

I attempted to think of anything that would get my mind off the vampires in front of me. But it was too no avail. After only thirty seconds, my true form was beginning to show. Which was also a problem. The teacher was facing the board, so that was no issue. But the human boy on the seat next to me could see. And he was not taking my true form at all well. Recently he was beginning to lust from me. It was obvious in his eyes, and he had even tried asking me out, which I politely declined. But now when I looked in his eyes all I saw was pure and utter horror. I needed immediately to deal with him, as well as my unquenchable desire for the vampires, and I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Using all my available will power, I maintained my human form, and seductively asked him to come with me. He was absolutely powerless to resist. So I raised my hand, and asked to go to the bathroom, winking at him as I was leaving. Soon after he followed, and I led him into the same closet as my other two previous victims. And I solved both my problems.

...

Feeling refreshed, I finished my classes, and left school in high spirits.

However, those spirits did not maintain this height for long. There was quite a bit of processing to be done regarding the war-torn Cullen.

Sitting on the bed, I contemplated the events of the day. However, it wasn't the scent and lack of control, or even the consequences that were the issue. It was my now friendly relationship with the certain vampire, who opened up to me. As a creature of non-human nature, the ideas of empathy and compassion are foreign. So much so that repercussions for actions never cross my mind, or that feelings of love always to me are not even worth having. And yet, the vampires feel these things, or else they would never be able to live together, or have lifelong mates.

I continued to mull over the idea of sentiment, and its importance to humans and vampires, when I realised an inescapable fact. That, in order to play the human convincingly, I had to become friends with Jasper. All similar scenarios that I have ever experienced I scanned, hoping for any alternative, but I found none. I would indeed have to befriend the certain Cullen. While he is not horrible, or even remotely modern, I would then have to face and be friendly to the other Cullens, like overly-chirpy Alice, or vain beauty Rosalie. Perhaps even lovesick Edward and his human pet. But I will have to.

After all, the mission is more important.

...

The next day at school, I had a plan all ready for my inevitable interaction with the vampire clan. To get Jasper alone and ask him if we can be friends, while absolutely avoiding the rest of the blood-suckers as much as is humanly possible. In my head it was flawless, but plans do have a tendency to occasionally go colossally wrong.

During the classes I did not pay attention to the teacher whatsoever, impatiently waiting for the chime of the school bell that would signal that lunch had finally arrived. In History, my class with the blond and the newborn, Rosalie and Emmett, I could physically feel the comprehendible love between the two, as my senses were on high alert. Luckily, the table at the back was empty apart from me, so I had no concerns about the humans viewing me in my true form.

When the bell finally chimed, signalling that lunch was upon us, I nearly lost all of my control due to the shock of the loud sound. However, I managed to keep composed and walked into the cafeteria with as much dignity as I could muster.

The vampires were all seated where they always were, talking and laughing amongst themselves. A picture of a happy family, full of love and earnest care and devotion for one another. I tried my absolute hardest not to grimace as I walked over and mustered the courage to ask, "Hello."

Unfortunately, this particular flawless plan had an issue that I had overlooked: Alice. Happy to finally see that I was willing to talk to the clan, she immediately and without a trace of remorse or composure threw herself at me, hugging as if time were about to stop ticking.

"Oompff!" I completely lost all train of thought, unconsciously inhaling as much air as I could, taking in the full force of the scent. Once again I was on the verge of losing all control and pouncing, and in vain I attempted to get away as quickly as was humanly possible.

However, as fate would have it, getting away was not necessary, as the human girl was with them, and she carried a scent that I had not had to endure in a very long time.

Shapeshifter.

I have had many dealings with those natives, having had overstepped their boundaries on a few occasions. While not as deadly as blood-suckers, these wolves would pack their own punch, often forcing me to be not as kind as I usual was to the non-human species. Eventually we had come to an agreement that kept us out of each other's way, meaning that I have gone for quite some time without seeing one. Or smelling one.

Vampires have it easy. While shapeshifters to them do smell like wet dogs, the smell fades after only a few hours and one shower. I am not so lucky. I have always been able to smell the dog on anyone, even after they have prolonged contact with them for many days. And the scent I smell is far more revolting than the clan could ever dream.

It was this scent that shook me out of my carnivorous daydream and brought me back to my senses. While I dislike humans, especially ones who contain far too much emotion, I was partially thankful that it was near.

Alice eventually let go of me and returned back to her seat.

Now it was my turn to speak, facing these vampires and the dog-wearing human.

Oh, boy…


	6. Chapter 5

I decided that asking quickly was the best way to get it completed. "Jasper, may I speak to you in person please?" I asked in the most pleasant tone I could muster while standing near the source of the retched smell, hoping that he will be considerate enough to enquire about what I was asking away from the rest of the blood-suckers.

Which is precisely what he did. "Of course. Lead the way."

I led him outside, careful this time to avoid the forest and another control incident. When we got to what I felt was a safe enough distance, I began the carefully planned conversation. Making sure that my voice contained the right amount of curiosity, I asked, "Are you feeling better?" Human always made sure to ask these sort of questions as soon as possible, as they really do care about others. It is all pathetic, really, but one must use the proper etiquette if one is to pass as a human.

He frowned, before speaking. "I cannot say that it has gotten any better. But your advice did help." So he is praising me and my advice. That is a good sign.

"Thank you," I said immediately, making sure to show appreciation, a humans do. I decided to stop wasting time with the polite exchange, and ask the necessary question. After a slight hesitation, that showed my fear of rejection, I asked him, "So, now that you have opened up to me, and I have given you sound advice," I got a small smile for that one, "could we perhaps become friends? I mean, if it is no trouble…" I began to ramble, as humans always do when they aren't sure of the answer.

To my uttermost surprise and shock I received my second hug of the day, which did nothing to improve his scent. He held me in a strong (for a vampire) embrace, and I could feel him genuinely smile. "Of course," he whispered.

Perhaps he noticed that I was uncomfortable, or perhaps he did not want to push the length of time. Either way he let me go fairly quickly. Flustered, I tried to hide it by brushing the dirt off of my clothing. Grinning, he tried an attempt at humour to diffuse the awkward situation. "Now you will be able to watch my brother hopelessly attempt to woo Bella on a regular basis for our laughing pleasure!"

Not at all impressed at his excuse for a joke, I was able to muster up a light chuckle before the bell rang. After saying our goodbyes, we went to class, where I spent the rest of the time feeling relieved that he had accepted my friendship request, and that I had kept up appearances, even if I now had to spend far too much time with the blood-suckers from here on out.

…..

That night I decided that a celebration was in order, in recognition of a plan that may have been flawed but eventually worked itself out with the desired results. Which meant that I had to go out and get the food.

Recently I had been fasting, attempting to make sure that there would be no speculations or panic. However, that has not fared well, as it had made dealings with the vampires far more difficult. So tonight I was making extra sure that I would be well fed, by going to a nearby town, where nobody knew me, and sticking to dark alleyways, where the chance of me being seen accidentally were lower. Excited to get the feast underway, I smiled at myself in the mirror, my true form staring back at me with eyes full of impatience and hunger.

…..

Once I reached the town I began to search in every dirty and dodgy area that was available, seeking an end to my hunger. At first the search was in vain. But then I discovered a gang of men, laughing and drinking, and my senses went into overdrive. I was ready and willing to pounce, but decided to bide my time, and see if there were any more that were at this stage missing. After all, the more the merrier.

Suddenly one of the men spotted someone, a woman by the curves and body structure, and went after her. Naturally I followed, not wanting to lose my meal that I was so close to having. They continue to chase through alley after alley, never slowing or stopping except to take another quick swig at their bottles. And I never lost them. Eventually the human girl ran around a corner just to find that she had been cornered. At this point I was immensely curious as to who had caught the attention of seven sex crazy men. But as soon as she backed herself into the moonlight, I wished that I was anywhere but where I was. For I knew her.

The vampire's pet human.

I was well aware of the fact that Edward was keeping a close eye of her, just in case she did something stupid. I had had the unfortunate opportunity to hear about it from the mouth of the blond beauty while in class, and then see it in action, watching him follow her around all over school. And I knew that he would never let her go into another town unattended. Which meant that he would find her, and if I was unlucky me as well.

I was so preoccupied with my musing that I failed to notice that I had slide forward out of my corner and had been spotted by one of the gang members. What I did notice was this man slowly coming towards where I was crouched. I knew I had two options: change form and fight, killing the human pet in the process, or allow them to drag me. The second option was far safer, as it would be possible for a vampire to trace me back to her if I killed her now. So I feigned fear and allowed the human to take me back to his gang.

"Look at what I found hiding in the shadows. Another girl," he told his friends with a sickening grin as he threw me in the corner next to it. The others howled in delight.

"Leave us alone," Bella shouted with what she believed was courage, but what I knew to be utter stupidity. They will be even crazier for her now.

"Did you hear that fellas? She told us to leave her alone!" More laughter from the others. He grabbed it and dragged it forward, holding her in an impenetrable grip. "But I don't really feel like doing that." He began to attempt to take her top off, while another member approached me.

Just as he was about to touch me (and get a serious kick in the balls, human style) a car roared into view. Instead of stopping, it continued to move until the gang let go of the girl and ran away from it. Out of the car stormed a serious angry Edward.

"Get in the car," he told the two of us, not even glancing our way, too preoccupied with what I could only imagine as the best way to kill the men who were cowering away from him. Honestly, humans pretend to be tough, but when they are stuck at the deep end, they cower in fear.

To avoid the wrath of Edward, which I knew would be coming, I obeyed, climbing into the back seat of the car. He proceeded to turn away from us, and give the men something to think about: a set of fangs and a loud inhuman growl. While I expect that his display would certainly be frightening, I spent the time thinking of all the ways that I could have done so much better. Having scared them, the blood-sucker climbed back into the car, once again almost running the humans over, before backing away, the anger never leaving his face.

I was done for. How was I going to explain this?


	7. Chapter 6

The first thing that struck me was Edward's flawless driving style. The way in which he controlled the car was a testimony to the vampire's love of speed: he may have always been close to hitting obstacles, but would at the last second swerve away from them in complete and utter control, even with the emotional state that he was experiencing. In that moment I may have even had a small amount of respect for the driver.

The human, on the other hand, whose reflexes were not nearly as fast and whose brain could not even begin to comprehend the skills that the blood-sucker was displaying, was holding on to her seat in fright. Typical of humans to be afraid of speed, to ignore the expertise shown to them and to just place the whole issue under the category of irresponsible driving. I found this display of fear that she was showing highly amusing, and gave off a slight smirk.

Edward, on the other hand, was not nearly as amused, still seething. I could just imagine what he was dreaming about doing to them after the human was safe and sound. Oh, how I squirmed in delight!

Unfortunately, being in this state did cause the vampire to forget the fact that the human next to him, and as far as he knew the one behind him, did not know of his true identity.

Although, I do know that she does suspect. The book that is in her bag is on the Quileute legends, and I know for a fact that vampires do appear, most likely in a bad light. Those shapeshifters really wanted human to learn of their foe, although that really would not have made a difference, as humans cannot actually do anything against a vampire, contrary to popular beliefs.

"I should go and rip those guy's heads off," the blood-sucker seethed. Well, that was certainly a way to let us know who you are. Perhaps next time a little more gently for the fragile sack of meat in the front seat? I could see her visibly flinch when she heard this in-her-mind repulsive statement, not really wanting the image of heads being removed from their owners to swirl around in her excuse for an imagination.

"Uh… No, you shouldn't," The human replied to the statement. She truly is a tough one, I will give her that. Still standing up to the blood-sucker even after she learned about how dangerous he can really be. I believe that it is called bravery. More like stupidity really, I mean, he could break her in one of her heartbeats if he truly desired, or suck her dry while listening to her pitiful scream. Ah, the possibilities…

I was so busy pondering about how he could kill her that I stopped paying attention to the conversation, although I do know that at one point it revolved around seat-belts. With the master at the wheel, who really needs them? I have always thought of seatbelts as completely useless really, as it meant that the humans may actually survive the ordeal.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation, that is, until the blood-sucker addressed me. "You." He evidently has not taken a fondness to me like his brother. "What were you doing with Bella?" It is not hard to reach the conclusion that he believes that I was a part of the gang of men. He really does not like me.

To avoid testing his patience, I answered. "I was shopping. Having purchased nothing, as there was nothing that sparked my interest, I decided to walk back to my car. However, I unfortunately happened to turn into any alley with a dead end. I made an attempt to escape, but then I witnessed Bella…," As soon as the name of the human came out of my mouth, I was disgusted at myself, for she has not yet done anything to make me think of her in any other way than as human. It took all of my self-control to keep myself from blanching. "…being cornered and brutally treated by this gang as she made the same mistake as I did: turning into this alleyway…" At this point I contemplated adding a joke into the mix, but I decided that neither of them would be able to appreciate. A real pity, as I had a great one planned. "… I was thinking about helping her, but I was too afraid of what they might do to her if they saw she had a friend," Playing the fear card, as it would make me look significantly more human. "…However, it would not have mattered, as they found me where I was hiding, treated me badly as well," Maybe sympathy will work, although it can be a gamble, as some vampires are more heartless than I am. "…until you arrived and in a sense saved us."

Although the blood-sucker look no less angry, his body language told me that I was off the hook, and I silently sighed in relief. In fact, judging by the way that the human smiled at me, I could tell that I was in her good books, although it really has no meaning to me either way.

For the next ten minutes, we drove in a tense silence. However, it did not last, as the human was too curious for her own good. "How did you know where to find us? Were you following me?"

The vampire made the mistake of hesitation, which confirmed the truth to the both of us. "Do you not trust me?"

"No." Wow, not even I could have predicted so blunt an answer. It was obvious that he was sick of lying to her, his feelings must really run deep, although I could not see why. He is not going to deny her the truth any longer. It really is unfortunate that I have to be present.

The human was not in shock for long, having questions that have been simmering in her mind for too long to keep quiet. A pity. "How could you be following me?"

The blood-sucker did not even hesitate this time. "I read their minds."

So he is gifted. Although I had not known that until now, I had suspected. The way in which he was able to communicate without anyone else speaking or hear conversations that happened at distances longer than vampires have the ability to reach had told me that he was not normal. And now I see that I was correct. However, as he did not say that he was reading the human's mind, it must mean that she, and I for that matter, were unattainable. It would explain the attraction between the two, which had started with mystery.

The girl, it seemed, was also catching on, linking the dots. "That would explain why you always know what others are thinking, even if you can't hear them."

"I always tell you too much." Wow, abundantly sappy. He did not even mean it in a regretful manner. I never pegged him as a romantic.

"But that doesn't explain it all. How did you stop the van from hitting me?"

Ah, I knew she would wonder about the superior strength that he exhibited that day when she almost died. Any human would, although not every vampire is a saviour. It would have been a far better idea for him to have let her died, as he provides a danger to him every time she is located anywhere near her. After all, she is his _La tua cantante._

After she did not get an answer, she reached for the heater, and her hand collided with his. I could tell she felt the cold skin, as she involuntarily shivered and pulled her hand away. If that doesn't tell her, then nothing will.

Finally, after the longest car ride in history (or at least it felt like it, as I was still starving and the bodies in front of me were looking better and better each passing second) we came to a restaurant, where the girl's human friends were waiting for her. This made the hunger even worse, and I knew I had to get away from them as soon as possible before I exposed who I really was. I could not even pay attention to the two humans yelling at the vampire's pet, which I am sure was incredibly entertaining. After the two had left, the girl, out of politeness, asked if I would join them, but I declined, saying, "I had better get home. My parents will be wondering, and my car is not far." Being too wrapped up in each other to notice that there was no chance that my car would be anywhere near where we were now, they let me go with only a distracted goodbye.

It won't be long before the human finds out, I do not want to be there when she does. The prey finding out about the predator never changes the prey's chances.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not go straight back to the house. After all, there is still cause to celebrate, and the human gang from before still seem mightily tasty. So, why not take them? Rid the streets of a few rapists who only succeed in ridding the world of more humans for vampires to drink?

So, I went back to the alley. It was not hard to find the men, who had managed to capture another girl. Becoming my natural form, I swiftly but surely took them all back to the house, including the girl, whose experiences would make her broken anyway. No use letting her live and be miserable. And then I feasted, finally fulfilling my hunger that had plagued me that week.

It was indeed the weekend, which meant that I was no longer required to go to school for the next two days. Considering the fact that I was certain that the vampire clan would befriend me, now that Jasper has, there was nothing to compel me to continue studying them. Instead, to make use of the time, I focused on the mission instead. This basically involved me scouting out the town, seeing the types of characters who live here. As this town was small, I figured that the best place to start was the diner, a place generally associated with the more civilised.

The afternoon of the next day I put this plan into action. I walked into the diner, dressed casually. What I saw genuinely surprised me. For a place that was small, it sure sat quite a few humans. The colours of green and brown accented the forest that it was located next to, making the view out of the window wondrous and mysterious. So, a little bit like me: beautiful on the outside but a complete mystery as to what the creature holds. Especially since there was most likely quite a few blood-sucker inside the trees finding their next meal.

I asked for a table for one. Ignoring the pity stares of the waitress who was worried as to why I was by myself, I sat down and ordered a glass of water and a salad, that I would not eat. After the waitress left I scanned the unknown hopefuls in the room. On the table next to me was a couple, who I immediately recognised as being in the year above me in school. The boy was whispering into her ear in what I am guessing is in a sexual manner, based on the way he was gripping her thighs, and the girl was giggling profusely in response. No hope there. On the next table sat a group of elderly men who were drinking beer and discussing the good old days, as well as guessing at what naughty things the couple were planning. Definitely no hope there, or for the middle-aged man sitting right at the entrance. Now that it just depressing, or at least if I was human it would be. Indeed, the only likely candidate was sitting on one of the bar stools. This girl, who was in the grade below the one I was in, was pretty but incapable of seeing that based on what she was wearing: what can be called a bag. However, I could tell that she had a slight rebellious streak about her, based on the eye rolling and frowning she was sending the couple's way. Her hair was brown and wavy and her eyes an intense green that was further magnified due to the circular glasses she obviously needed. They were fashionably chosen, but at the same time sculptured her face perfectly. She was busy working on her laptop, where she was doing her Biology homework, but would continue to quickly flick to the internet, where she was intently studying the supernatural. Curious, pretty, rebellious yet not overly so, no real sexual drive. Perfect.

I stood up to approach her and question her. However, my plans for the night were spoiled due to the arrival of the pet. Excellent. All ideas of questioning the girl flew right out the window as I attempted to find a way to escape without her finding me. Yet all the plans backfired as she sat with the man I had mistaken for being a loner. A miscalculation that cannot happen again. As that table was right by the door, it would be impossible to pass by unseen. Yet I would still have to try. Anything to get away from her.

After she had ordered and had turned towards who I can only assume was her father, I made my attempt to get out of the diner, walking quickly across the room and opening the door as silently as possible. However, either I was not silent enough or she had amplified hearing because she turned around and faced me, saying the words that sealed my fate for at least the next hour. "Hi!"

Too seem polite and keep up human appearances, I replied in the best cheerful voice that I could fake under the circumstance, "Hello."

"Bella, who is this?" I had not even considered the necessity of introductions, having completely forgotten about the father as my fate had crashed down on me. I really do hate introductions unless they are absolutely necessary, which in this case they most certainly are not. Every human always wants to gain as much knowledge as is possible for their small brains to handle. Yet they will never grasp how completely ridiculous that is. After all, it is the cause of almost every war: either the two leaders meet and decided they despise each other or they are suspicious of one another as they do not believe that they know every little detail about the other. As I said, ridiculous.

"Charlie, this is Rose. She is in my grade and is also new to the town." So, the father daughter relationship is not strong, or else she would have called him 'dad'. Interesting. Although I am angered as to the fact that she knows the name I have been calling myself, even if she has not even bothered to get to know me. I like this human less and less by the second.

The father, Charlie, turned to me and shook my hand. At least he is a man on manners. "It is nice to meet you Rose, although I am astounded to have only learned that you are new today." He did seem genuinely glad to meet me.

Of course, I returned the greeting, as every human naturally does. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Swan." The formal title always makes the parents take an immediate liking to me, and I have used it many times.

He dropped my hand. "Please, call me Charlie. You must have been brought up well, to speak in such a way." I became a little defensive as to his observations of my language, but was still polite.

Luckily, Bella then proceeded to tell her father, "Charlie, if you will excuse us, I want to talk to Rose privately." Or perhaps not so lucky, as I like her company less than her father's, who at least has a shred of common sense. After all, he is not actively befriending a vampire.

The human dragged me out of the restaurant and into the forest, most likely so that we were less likely to be overheard. Which confirms my fear: she wants to talk about the Cullens. Whether she was told by Edward or found the truth in that Quileute legends book that she had purchased, she knows what they are. And she wants to tell me, knowing I may have figured it out based on the clues the brainless blood-sucker gave both of us, and wanting to get it off her chest. She takes a deep breath, to settle her nerves about approaching this subject, and begins, "I need to tell you something." She eyes me, looking for any reaction, but I give her none. Confused yet more confident, she continues. "Do you remember the car ride yesterday? What Edward told us? About how he could read minds?" I really hate the way she says her owner's name, as if he was the best creature to walk this earth. As if. When I realised she wanted a response, I gave her a quick nod, non-verbally telling her to continue. "Well, in that car, when we touched hands, he was really cold. Freezing…. Inhuman." She winced, waiting for me to tell her she was stupid. Maybe even hoping I would. But I don't. I want to know what she has figured out. "Yesterday I bought a book about the old legends. One of them was… vampires." Once again wincing, and once again having no reaction. "I couldn't help but compare Edward to them. All of the Cullens even. And there are too many connections to the book for it to be a coincidence." Was she trying to console me, or herself? She then proceeded to take the book out of that bag that she always carried, with one strap. Very inconvenient, for two straps allow the weight to be balanced while one makes the wearer lopsided. In it she opened to the page about vampires, and she pointed out all the words to me. The first thing that struck me was how the image of the vampire was actually highly realistic. The author was obviously one of the shapeshifters and had the unfortunate luck of actually watching one suck a human dry. Not an altogether educational experience, but an experience nonetheless. "Undead. Speed. Strength. Cold-Skinned. Immortal. Drank Blood. It all fits. He saved me from that truck. One minute he was on the other side of the car park and then he was next to me. He stopped the truck just using his hands. They don't eat anything. They have to be vampires."

Never in a million years did I think that the pet was so susceptive towards the clan, regardless of the way she feels. I am honestly beginning to think that she is addicted to danger, which would explain why she was talking to me. I am dangerous. Bella noticed that I did not respond. "You do believe me, don't you?" To avoid having to deal with a human who was constantly nagging me and trying to persuade me to believe here, I relented. "Yes, I think I do believe you. The evidence is too overwhelming to even consider any other possibility." A good way to get people off your back is to compliment them. In this case, I complimented the pet's research skills, although in truth I believe them to be more psychotic than impressive.

She responded with a question. "What do we do?"

How was I going to answer?


	9. Chapter 8

In order to avoid answering the human's question I answered, "I do not know. But I do think that your dad would be overjoyed if you returned to the restaurant before he speculates as to where you have disappeared to." The distraction worked like a charm, for her eyes widened with realisation before she bid me a hasty goodbye and left. Although her speed may also have been due to the couple from the restaurant getting slightly too absorbed in one another to be suitable for their audience inside. Which is something that obviously registered in their small brains, for they were making their steady, or unsteady and drunk, way into the privacy of the forest. Deciding that it was time to leave, I hastily left the scene of what I am sure will be regretted the next day by the both of them. Stupid drunk humans.

…..

Arriving at school I was immensely pleased as to the progress that I have made so far. I was friends, or at least strong acquaintances, with the vampire Jasper, as is expected of a human under those circumstances. I have successfully avoided the wrath of lover boy and the clutches of his pet. But most of all, yesterday I had succeeded in conversing with my potential candidate for the mission, whose name I now know to be Jane. Simple, short and to the point, which fits her personality perfectly.

I was in such a good mood that even the news of three missing classmates did not damper my spirits in the slightest, although I had to make it look as if it had to keep up appearances. I managed to keep up my spirits for the first classes, up until lunch. Although all of my plans had indeed succeeded, I had not understood the implications. Mainly, I had not understood that I would be sitting at a table that included Lover Boy and his human. Oh joy.

As I approached the table I was once again passionately embraced by the pixie, who had taken an immediate liking towards me. Not that I find any solitude in that fact: she took a liking to just about anyone that she meets. I was only thankful that I had feasted not seventy-four hours ago, meaning that the scent that I was enveloped in was not nearly as overpowering, and that I was able to maintain control at my maximum capacity. I managed to find a seat between Jasper and Alice, meaning that I was as far away from the two of them as I could possibly get. In greeting, Jasper turned towards me and gave me a light smile while indicating with his eyes that he was annoyed at the Pixie's antics towards the one 'human' that he was able to claim as his. Talk about possessive. Not that I minded though: it meant that he would not allow the human or the love-sick puppy anywhere near me, or any of the other Cullens for that matter.

I disliked Barbie and her Newborn toy almost to the extent that I dislike shapeshifters.

I attempted my absolute best to ignore the two that I despised the most, but they made it almost impossible. The human, who still believed that I was in the same boat as her (as if) wanted desperately to conclude our conversation regarding how we were going to handle our knowledge of the clan's true identity, something that I have no interest in pursuing. The love-sick blood-sucker, on the other hand, had still not taken towards me and saw me as a threat to both the clan and his pet in terms of taking away their attention from him. I could see the caution in his eyes every time he attempted to glare me into leaving. Honestly, I would not be nearly that gullible even if I was just a boring human.

It is truly ironic that the one who hates me most is the only one to actually understand how much danger I really do pose to all of them if I ever lost my control.

In order to ignore the two of them I attempted a conversation with Jasper concerning academic progress, knowing it is a popular human conversation starter. He was eager to oblige, taking trash about his so called 'Spanish' teacher. So we were happily in a conversation, focusing absolutely on each other and showing earnest interest (purely so that I could avoid the others in the vicinity) when the sound of chairs scraping against the floor made me immediately use all of my senses to locate the source, which ended up being the pup and her blood-sucker. At first I truly believed that Edward had snapped and was finally going to drink the human, about time in my all so humble opinion. However, that opinion was ruled out when I realised that it was the human who had initiated the movement.

My first thought was good riddance to the both of them.

But then my mind began to wander to the reason for the two having a private conversation, which all lead to the inevitable conclusion that she was going to tell him that she knew what he was. Humans were never good at keeping to themselves, always getting mixed up in business that never concerned them in the first place. And, since humans can indeed never keep their mouths shut, I will undoubtedly become the topic of conversation at some point.

I hate many things in life. But, what I truly hate the most is when inferior creatures believe themselves to be above me. Many have ceased to exist when thinking along these lines.

Knowing that if I did not follow them I would likely end them instead, which would make people suspicious as to the nature of my involvement (as humans always are regarding entities that they cannot comprehend) and make me run when I am so close to achieving my goals, I grudgingly decided to follow. After bidding goodbye to Jasper and his clan, telling them I wanted to be early for the test I had next period so as to study (as good an excuse as any), I discretely followed the estranged soon-to-be-couple out into the woods. Honestly, all my experience in these woods have granted me is that it is guaranteed to make the vampire lust for his pet even more than usual. My mood now dramatically increased, I hid behind a tree.

And increased my scent.

One of the skills that I do not often utilise due to the wind's unpredictable nature, it is a sure-fire way to become instantly detected by any creature with a mediocre sense of smell, such as vampires. I often use it to lure in my prey, which makes the hunt that much more exciting, however it has often backfired in the sense that other creatures also pick up on it and alert anyone surrounding to my presence. Usually dogs. Which is an interesting comparison to make, between mutts and blood-suckers. Both can be aggressive to strangers and enemies, while staying fiercely loyal to family and partners. Perhaps I can indeed train Jasper after all.

In all honestly, I have begun to respect that vampire. He has suffered so much in his life that it is a wonder that he is still as composed and joyful as he is, showing his strong willpower. He has also been successful at changing his diet to vegetarian after many years of drinking humans, which I can say from experience is a very difficult, if not impossible, thing to achieve, showing that he is no coward. Anyone that can recover and change their whole outlook on life definitely earns my respect no matter what species they are.

I was so busy thinking about Jasper (which sounds majorly misleading) that I had forgotten about the two creatures I was currently hiding from. At least, I had forgotten until Edward roughly pulled me out of my thoughts by touching me. Which was not in the least bit okay, and caused me to give him my infamous death stare. Which resulted in a heated glaring match. I was only a few seconds away from victory when the human managed to tug the vampire away and explain to him that what she was about to say concerned me too. When the blood-sucker was going to argue she flat out refused to tell him anything unless I stayed.

I got to hand it to her, that did the trick. Personally I blame it on vampire hormones, but it is more likely to be curiosity. Either way…

"Fine. Rose…" He spat out my name as if it was ice. Which I totally understood, as I also have a complete and utter dislike of human food, making substances such as ice almost inedible. He continued, "…can stay. But she cannot say a word." It was obvious to all involved that the consequence of me opening my mouth would be sudden and instantaneous death, even if he was a vegetarian. I was fast learning that I was exception to many of Edward's moral codes, which would not bode well for me in the future. At least until he learns who I truly am, of course.

Now satisfied Bella began her explanation. "You're impossibly fast. And strong." So she is not going to beat around the bush this time round, which I am grateful for as it will wrap this up much faster. "Your skin is pale white and ice cold." Having heard all of this already, I began to get impatient. "Your eyes change colour. And sometimes you speak as if you're from a different time." Oh crap. Perhaps then she might actually notice that my manner of speaking is also old fashioned, which gives me an even better excuse to stay as far away from her as possible. "You never eat or drink." Now I definitely have to stay away, she is far too perceptive for her own good. Or, perhaps I could just kill her, which would make me far happier. Although I have a feeling she would have confronted me if she knew, which goes to show just how wrapped around the blood-sucker's finger she really is. Thank goodness. "You don't go out in the sunlight." Which has saved me many a headache, when the Cullens have not been able to attend school due to certain sparkling issues. Which, if I may say, is rather ridiculous. It also helps me to hate them.

"How old are you?" Curiosity killed the cat, and may also kill the human, if I am lucky. Though perhaps she will leave all of us alone when she learns that the age is over one-hundred. Ah… one can dream.

"Seventeen." Well he is certainly denying it. This conversation is getting more entertaining and disturbing as it goes along, which both thrills and haunts me.

"How long have you been seventeen?" At this point the human is not even looking at the vampire, which means that they may need couple counselling soon. In fact, they need it now, considering the fact it is a HUMAN with a BLOODSUCKER. Just goes to show how stupid love truly is, and makes me ever so glad to not have to deal with it or its repercussions. Plus, this conversation is beginning to become tedious.

"A while." Mindless chatter, it has now become. Not even worth my time. Or anyone elses.

"I know what you are." I wonder how tall the trees have grown in these passing minutes, and if they feel as much annoyance as I do.

"Just say it." Pushy much? "Out loud."

"Vampire." Well it took long enough to get to this point, I mused, waiting to see the outrage in his eyes. The anger.

I was hugely disappointed. "Are you afraid?" What sort of question is that to ask a human who has realised what you are? By this point I decided to block the rest of the conversation, realising that nothing they would say would be worth my time.

Until they confronted me.


	10. Chapter 9

The way that they brought me back to reality was rather spectacular in fashion. It consisted of the vampire running towards me and stopping just short of my face.

Those amber eyes were all that were visible.

Not liking the proximity, I stepped back. Which garnered a satisfied smirk from him. Crap, I had shown what he would take as fear, which would diminish the strong character I had worked so hard to create.

Furious, I took that step forward and got as close as possible to the worthless blood-sucker, trying desperately hard to tell myself that he needed to be alive for the time being. Knowing that my control would not hold out for long I began speaking as quickly as I could.

"I had no choice in the matter. After you let your true nature show during the incident that occurred over the weekend…" I knew that reminding him of the gang would help him to forget me. Which worked, seen in the immediate wince that was visible on his face as soon as the words left my mouth. I continued, "…it was impossible of me not to see the signs that you were not normal." Knowing that Bella was in hearing distance I opted to add truth to the tale. "After Bella had discovered your secret she found me in the restaurant and proceeded to tell me everything, believing that I had a right to know." Blaming Bella was also a successful way to quell Edward's hatred of me at the present moment. Something that I had to do in order to avoid him attacking me and my control snapping. Not the time or place. "And that is how I am standing before you now." I almost ended the sentence with the word vampire, but held myself back at the last second just in case the blood-sucker was aware enough to hear and turn his attention back to me.

Knowing that I was becoming less and less necessary by the second I decided to make my escape while they were distracted. "Now if you will excuse me…" I then proceeded to turn around and walk away, leaving the two love-doves on their own. At this point two outcomes are highly likely: the vampire is so angry at her for telling me that he eats her effectively ending my problems, or they end up having a heart-to-heart which I definitely did not want to witness.

…

I got back slightly late to class. My sudden appearance was heightened by the fact that they were all silent, taking the test that I used as an excuse to leave earlier. Sensing that everybody was staring at me, including Barbie and her boy-toy, I kept my head down as I apologised to the teacher while saying that I had suddenly felt ill and needed to go to the nurse. He bought it, I was an amazing student after all, and allowed me to go to my seat.

The vampires, however, did not believe that for one second.

As soon as the teacher's back was turned, Rosalie turned towards me with a clear question in her eyes. To answer I mouthed 'later' and focused back on my paper. I could hear that she repeated what I said in vampire whisper to the male and then they also continued writing the test. Although I despise those two I knew that this was a conversation that I needed to have, considering the fact that I had lied to them about where I was going.

Besides, better of them to get my point of view before love-sick puppy tells them a twisted version and gets all the facts wrong. He would do anything to put me back into what he thought of as my 'place' on the hierarchy. If only he knew.

The rest of the test passed by without incident, apart from the time that the teacher had caught one of the human's attempting to copy from his neighbour. I was almost not able to hold in laughter at the stupidity of the man who is called our 'superior'; he was unable to catch the boy until he peeked for the tenth time. Talk about hopeless. Still holding the laugh in as the teacher collected our tests and dismissed us, my smile transformed into a frown as I knew that I had to actively converse with two vampires that I disliked.

Yippee.

To show compliance I followed the two as they lead me to their cars. Which were rather nice, I had to admit, even if I thought of cars as pointless. There are faster ways to transport that humans are not even aware of.

The two turned to face me, curiosity evident of their faces as they waited impatiently for me to begin. I decided to go get straight to the point: the less time spent with them the better. "I know what you are." Not even the words were mine, having had recycled the human's words to the love-sick blood-sucker from earlier, showing how much energy I was willing to use in the conversation that was not worth my time. As little as possible.

To say that they were surprised was a colossal understatement. The perfect oh of the Barbie's displayed openly showed that she was not expecting that to be the case. She was most likely expecting me to say that I was on my period, or pregnant. Anything girlie. As if.

Her mate just looked clueless. Stupid boy.

Knowing that they did not believe me, I hate it when people do not take my word for things, I explained. "I left to follow Bella and Edward. We had both figured out yesterday after Edward lost control on his emotions earlier." These emotional beings should be able to sympathise. Or hate his guts. I do not mind. "We both confronted Edward, who showed us we were correct. I left them alone." Trying not to shudder when thinking of what the two had done when I jumped ship, I scanned the vampire's expressions to see if they were now convinced.

All my words turned out to be useless when Alice and Jasper showed up, having been told by Edward earlier. Jasper smiled at me while Alice confirmed the truth of my claims. I found myself grinning back, his moods were highly infectious, which came with his emotional controlling abilities.

I have recently found myself to begin to genuinely like this particular vampire. Part of this was because of my lack of contact with any sort of creature (comes with the profession). However, I find him a genuinely likeable and laid back personality who does not get on my nerves due to over-sexualised hormones or oversized egos. He was more than the least annoying Cullen, he was the best vampire that I had ever had the chance of meeting.

He was in my good books, unlike a certain puppy and his sappy human.

I am indeed aware of the fact that I am beginning to refer to the vampires by their given names. This is unfortunately due to the amount of time that I spend around them since I became friends with Jasper. I am never aware of when they will suddenly drag me into a conversation that requires me to use their proper titles, meaning that I am beginning to call them that in all aspects of life. An annoyance, but one that was necessary.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the pixie mention that she had a vision of the proceeding earlier. Which was a huge problem.

As a superior being none of the vampire's abilities can effect or sense me. Although I was often proud of this fact: it is part of the reason that Edward hates me as much as he does, it also means that I did not show up in this particular vision.

I had to think of an excuse that was believable but displayed no threat.

"By the way, I have been meaning to ask, why did you not show up in my vision?" Alice asked me in a kind fashion due to Jasper being in the vicinity, but I could see that she was suspicious. Time to lie in a brilliant fashion that will make her sorry she ever doubted me.

Smiling innocently, I explained. "I did not appear in your vision? I honestly do not know why that it, although it may have something to do with the fact that Edward cannot read my mind." Realising that I was only now supposed to know about the powers that they vampires had, I hurriedly saved my own skin. "He told me about his abilities in the forest."

I must admit that this may indeed make my top ten worst lies that I have ever told. I know from experience that the denial claim is horribly cliché and is almost never convincing. On the other hand, it would become far less believable if I changed it. I was stuck with this excuse now, for better or for worse.

Jasper did seem to believe me. "I cannot manipulate her emotions. She could perhaps be like Bella." He turned to his 'siblings', hoping that they believed me. He truly does trust me, something that I am ashamed to say caused me the smallest amount of emotional pain in how I am deceiving him. He is making me soft. If I did not have a mission to complete I would leave right at this moment before I begin to feel emotion.

Rosalie, pixie and newborn were not nearly convinced. I know that this has cost me their trust, a blow to my goal of acting human. Yet I knew that they would not say or do anything as they cared for Jasper. Nevertheless, I knew it was only a matter of time now.

Knowing that they had acquired as much information from me as possible, the three Cullens piled into Emmett's excuse for a vehicle and drove off, leaving me and Jasper alone in the carpark.

What on earth could he want?


	11. Chapter 10

Bracing for the worst, I turned all of my attention towards the one vampire that I have ever actually been able to stand. To say that I was worried would be a colossal overstatement that I would not take well, for I do not feel emotions. All they do is bring more harm than good. However, I cannot deny that I would regret my excuse for a lie if Jasper ended our friendship because of it. There is just something about him that I have grown to appreciate.

I was not even going to consider the amount of pain that I would cause him if he ever learned who I really was. It would break any trust. Not that I was ever going to disclose to any of them who I really was: I had no desire to make my existence in Forks any more complicated than it needs to be.

It was complicated enough.

Sensing that Jasper was reluctant to disclose his reasons for staying behind, I decided to initiate the conversation. "Something you wish to ask?" While speaking I attempted to keep my voice light-hearted even while possible responses were going through my head. I hate to admit it, but all my time posing as a human has given me some unfortunate human traits such as fear. How horrible, something that I am going to fix as soon as humanly possible. Dammit!

After a minute of silence, where I could see the gears turning in Jasper's head as he tried to come up with his response, he answered. "Will you…. will you come to my house on Friday?" He said it hesitantly, as if me declining would actually cause him emotional pain.

Trying not to think about why Jasper would care so much about my response, I pretended to think about the answer. After all, normal humans are hugely social creatures and often make plans with each other. In truth though I had already made up my mind.

At this point I have the ability to cut all ties with the Cullens. I could use the excuse that I could not handle the fact that they weren't human, and leave with all dignity intact. The idea did have its appeals: I would no longer have to tolerate Edward and Bella. I would only see Rosalie and Emmet in the one class we share. I would no longer have to worry about control when Alice hugs me.

They would be fine. The majority of them will continue with their lives, forgetting about me as I sink into the shadows. Bella would eventually be turned and give up on me ever being a friend. After a few years they would move to another cloudy town, during which Alice would convince Jasper that they were meant to be and they would become a couple again.

And that is why I cannot. As a creature that has the power it is my duty to stop the two from getting back together and fulfilling Alice's vision. For she had not just seen that they were not mates. She also was given a glimpse of what would happen if the two stayed together.

I was not letting Jasper, the only vampire I have ever tolerated, experience that.

Having waited the appropriate time, I responded to the still anxious Jasper. Smiling widely, making sure that that would see that I had no regrets, I said, "I would love to."

Jasper's smile mirrored mine as all his fears and doubts were washed away from his mind. Honestly, I do not think that I had seen him this happy, not even around his family. Which was something I knew that I would have to now face before it got out of hand. Wanting to be alone to reflect, I asked Jasper what time we were meeting, where he replied that he would drive the two of us after school. After using the homework excuse, I escape from his clutches and arrived at the house.

…..

As soon as I arrived I revealed my true form, knowing that I was alone, and paced the hallway. After all, I had a lot to think about.

The first and foremost issue that has presented itself is Jasper. Namely, the way that he has been feeling about me. While in class, I had overheard Rosalie whisper to Emmet that Jasper was acting overly-friendly to me, which was unlike him. I had attempted to dismiss it, not wanting to complicate matters further through speculation, but I could not ignore the warmth that Jasper was emitting. It is common knowledge among his family that Jasper can become affect by the emotions surrounding him. However, what they did not know was that he would project his feelings unconsciously around him if they were strong enough. And lately, his feeling towards me have indeed been strong enough for it to overfill and spill into the air, where I was able to sense it.

I had to face facts. Jasper liked me more than anyone he had ever met.

I am very aware that not all of these emotions occurred naturally. Having broken up with the woman who was not actually his mate, he immediately latched onto me as a support, needing my company to keep his mind off things and provide an outside opinion that neither Bella nor his family could ever have. This was most certainly the beginning of his positive emotions towards me. However, I also know that feelings of need and desperation cannot create a liking that is as strong as Jaspers is. Which is even more concerning.

There is unfortunately nothing that I can do about his feelings. Had I of acted earlier perhaps I would have been able to scare him enough that the they would turn to fear. But they are now too strong. Distance would not work either. It would just create more of a challenge in Jasper's eyes and he would fall for me that much faster. The best course of action available, short of leaving, is to continue to act the way that I have been: as a friend. I cannot leave him, unfortunately. My conscious will not permit me to leave a wounded animal behind. Believe it or not, I do have a moral code of sorts.

Now that I have dealt with the first issue, I must now focus my attention on the second: the unpersuasive lie that I had given the Cullens regarding my absence from Alice's vision. Unlike the first, there is no possible way that I would be allowed to get away with ignorance. They would see through it every time, especially since I have shown myself to be intelligent and observant. And soon they would press harder, until it comes to a point where the only options left to tell them the actual truth or kill them all.

Vampires are seen as blood-sucking, prideful creatures. However, all my experience with them has taught me, the hard way, that you cannot lie to them twice. This is especially true if the first lie was obvious. In my case, if I was able to come up with the most convincing lie of all time that would explain my absence from the vision, they would be able to sense that what I was telling them was false. It is unfortunately one of the gifts, like speed and sight, that all vampires acquire when they turn.

It is almost a miracle that I have been able to successful lie to the Cullens for so long. Or at least most of them.

Edward was never fully convinced. His ability to read people's minds has become natural to him. When someone comes along whose mind is blocked towards them, then he immediately becomes suspicious. It took Bella a long time to convince him that she was who she claimed to be. Unfortunately, that suspicion caused Edward to see my lies for what they were. Although he does not yet suspect that I am not human, he sees me as a threat never-the-less purely because of what I know and what I could do to Bella.

He would most definitely be the first to accuse me of withholding information.

Since I cannot lie, there are only two options left to me: to kill them all or to tell them the truth. However, I must confess that I cannot in good conscience do either. To kill them all would mean turning away from my moral code, something I have yet to have ever broken. To tell them would cause a new set of problems such as trust and fear.

Unable to make a decision at the present time I decided that I would leave the question until after the weekend, where I will have more time to come up with a plan regarding the issues. Nevertheless, I will continue to be on guard just in case everything happens sooner than I expected. You never know the true conclusion, as the world provides too many variables to create an accurate hypothesis.

So I will sit around and wait until the prey realise the predator is on the loose, and do everything in their power to subdue it. Let them try.

I'll show them who runs the world.


	12. Chapter 11

The rest of the week passed about as smoothly as I had anticipated. Thankfully, none of the Cullens had approached me regarding my pitiful excuse for a lie regarding my absence from Alice's dream, but the suspicious looks that were sent my way made me sure that it would not be long before questions arose.

My mission had not been forgotten either. Each day after school I would visit Jane and help her out with any issues that she was having. Needless to say that she was slowly beginning to trust me. At least one aspect of my life was working as planned.

Although I had been brainstorming as often as possible, I could not come up with a better solution regarding my two issues. The way that Jasper would physically light up when I was near shows that it is most definitely too late to shock him out of his feelings without physically causing him harm. Something that I would only do if absolutely necessary. And I could come up with no permanent solution regarding the lie either.

I have, as humans so often say, dug myself into a hole. And I had no idea how to climb back out.

So, when the bell signalled the end of the school day on Friday, I had no plan of action other than sticking with the alibi that I had spent the last two weeks perfecting. Walking out into the carpark, I soon spotted Jasper standing beside his car. To my uttermost relief he was alone, meaning that the rest of the blood-suckers had already left. I was in no position to justify myself yet again as to why I was not present in the vision. After all, Rosalie had already tried earlier today during class, all but cornering me. It took nearly all of my will power to not lash out at the obvious show of dominance that she was showing while pinning me to the wall, with me answering emotionlessly and refusing to meet her gaze until the bell signalling the next class went off, and she grudgingly left.

After exchanging pleasantries, I entered the car, with Jasper holding the door open for me like a true gentleman. Indeed, a product of the nineteenth century.

The first few minutes of driving passed rather quickly as we talked about school. Namely, the amount of homework that the teachers had given in preparation for end of year exams. However, as time passed we fell into a comfortable silence. One of the things that the two of us had in common was an awareness for the importance of self-reflection. When we managed to find some time by ourselves, we would spend the time in silence rather than filling it with meaningless conversation. As a member of a family, Jasper rarely ever managed to find time for himself, something that he would often desire more than anything, particularly as it allows him to escape from the influence of the emotions around him. The fact that he could not feel my emotions meant that I was the only person that could be near him without affecting him.

So far, my excuse for self-reflection was that my life was so busy that I could never find the time. However, my real reason is….

Coming up with a blank, I could not seem to come up with an actually reason for wanting to stay silent around Jasper. The excuse for not wanting to talk with a vampire no longer is relevant, as I am seeing Jasper in a more positive light recently. I have come to terms for my tolerance for him being a result of constant contact with the more aggravating vampires Jasper associates with, him being the best of the bunch. Indeed, it would be no more of a chore for me to talk with him than to stay silent. And yet I respect his wishes for staying silent, almost selflessly.

It was deeper than tolerance. Perhaps even an emotional connection….

Wanting to stay alert when meeting the leaders of the Cullen clan, I forced myself to dismiss the idea of emotions for a later date of reflection when I had less problems.

Keeping my thoughts focused on the meeting ahead rather than the vampire sitting next to me, I managed to be on full alert when Jasper finally stopped the car.

But that did not stop me from faking shock at the house that they owned, having made my human alibi as one that was not exactly wealthy.

It was impressive, even by my standards. Two stories high. Room enough to house the entire family and even a couple extra. But the size was not what impressed me. It was the large amount of windows.

When I had come here on that scouting mission two weeks ago, I had not had the time or energy to admire the structure of the building they lived in. The windows had just been both a blessing and a curse, as they allowed me to see the Cullens clearly but meant that it was easier for me to be spotted.

But now that I was given permission to be on the premises, I could not help but admire the amount of light that the vampires were able to draw into the room. It was obvious to me why: in their house they were safe from the prying eyes of unsuspecting humans and can sparkle as often as desired.

Making a mental note to complement Carlisle on his designing skills, I followed Jasper inside, taking my coat off after him and following him into the kitchen, where my sharp nose picked up both the scent of food and the scent of a human. Bella

Rather annoyed that the love sick puppy had taken his pet with him, I took in the situation in front of me. The television was on, the program switched to cooking. Smirking, I saw that Rosalie had broken the bowl full of salad in response to Bella having already eaten. Ironic, since the Cullens have yet to eat anything decent besides animals, yet Rosalie had broken the only vegetarian component of the meal. Her gaze was, for once, not focused in my direction. Perhaps the only thing that I like about Barbie is our shared hatred of the human, so in this case the feeling was mutual. Esme was smiling at me, and I found myself smiling back to show courtesy even of all I wanted to do was kill Bella for her unexpected presence. Perhaps I am a little bit on edge.

Emmet and Carlisle, on the other hand, we're smiling, although for different reasons. Emmet was enjoying his mate's strength, and just purely enjoying her in general. I turned my gaze away from him and his horny response as quickly as humanly possible…

Esme interrupted my room scan by greeting me. "This must be Rose. It is so nice to meet you." Her tone became one of humour as she turned her gaze to her 'son'. "We are very happy that Jasper has managed to actually find a human friend for once."

I could feel Jasper roll his eyes next to me while I smiled back at Esme, returning her greeting. "It is very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

Pleased at my show of manners, she told me to call her Esme while Carlisle walked towards me with the intent of making my acquaintance. Or at least he had until we made eye contact, when he stopped abruptly.

Oh dear.

I had made a critical error many years ago. In fact, it was my only mistake up until I met Jasper. For the vampire standing next to me was not the first one that I had been able to tolerate.

…..

It was many years ago

Having just completed my latest mission, I was immensely proud of myself. The girl happened to have been rather difficult to say the least, and it had taken me a while to earn her trust. Feeling joyful, I was walking down the street when I had heard a shout for help.

Normally I would have let nature take its course and kill the worthless human. However, I knew that the man was being attacked by a vampire. Being incredibly hungry at the time I followed the sounds, planning to watch the killing before feasting myself.

It was a typical vampire attack. Some man had managed to find himself alone in a dark alley. The vampire had smelt the blood left over from the bar-fight he had found himself a part of earlier, and was preparing the attack. I watched as the blood-sucker cornered the man, making him scream, in complete and utter glee. I always enjoyed the dance between the predator and the prey.

However, there was something not right about the picture. The vampire was acting most peculiar. Rather than lunge forward he was hesitating, trying to control the urges. I could see by his amber eyes that he was a successful vegetarian, having never killed a human before. In fact, he was a doctor. He saved lives. Shocked at the control that this vampire obviously had that would allow him to have a job, I did not even think when I used my superior strength to hold the vampire back while telling the human to run.

In the years after I would blame my lack of food, and tell myself that I was planning on killing the vampire later. With this mindset I had almost managed to forget the proceedings entirely, not wanting to face the truth.

I had been emotionally compromised. My respect for the vampire had caused me to save him from himself. When I had realised what I had done, I found myself unable to kill the vampire that I was holding. Instead, I told it him to get away from here and hunt.

"What are you?" His eyes open with wonder, the younger Carlisle was unable to reign in his curiosity.

But I had not stayed around, running away from my mistake and vowing to myself to never make it again, for in my world, emotion can get a creature killed.

And as I ran, I had wondered if my actions would bring consequences. What become of the prey when the predator lets it loose?

I had never wanted to find out. But now it was too late.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's note: The song that matches this reveal is I Know What You Are by Carter Burwell. Hope you enjoy.

As I stood there, staring into the eyes of a vampire that I had met years ago, I knew deep down that the truth was coming out, one way or another.

Especially since the love-sick puppy standing next to me could read his thoughts.

At that moment, although rather annoyed at the situation that I had gotten myself into, I was secretly glad. Every moment of my existence I have lied to all those who have passed. It would be nice to finally tell the truth. Yes, it makes me more human, but it also makes me exist. Something I have craved for a long time.

Killing them did cross my mind. It is not as if I care for them. However, I could not do that. I could not touch Jasper. The very thought repelled me like sun repels a storm. I was growing… attached. How horrid.

Never thought I would see the day where I would connect with a blood-sucker.

Since I could not kill them, I was left with one option. Show them.

Without breaking eye contact with Carlisle, I walked in the kitchen area and grabbed the closest knife. I could see the eyes of the two vampires who knew widen, while the rest were puzzled. Not even Alice could have predicted this.

Once I was back in my previous position, I directed my knife towards the area where my heart was. I proceeded to slice my skin in the shape of a cross, cutting open the scars that had only just begun to heal. Once the incisions were made I dropped the knife, where it clattered on the floor, and pulled out my heart. To make them even more horrified I slowly smirked in the most malicious of ways.

There it was, black as a shadow, still as night. My heart.

My form began to change. My skin slowly turned pale, while a black gown began to form around my body. It was knee length, with slits down the sides to tempt my prey with the most gorgeous of sights. Tightened around my waist, the fabric stopped at my neck in the most tantalising of V-necks, continuing down my arms until it flared at my wrist. Old fashioned perhaps, but tantalising all the same. My face began to shift, where my eyes became black as coal, my lips as red as blood and my teeth as sharp as stone. My hair elongated to reach my hips, long luscious black locks. A beautiful horror, that is what I am.

And I love it.

After returning my heart back to where it belonged, I breathed in properly for the first time in days, and could taste the fear of the occupants of the room on my tongue. How good that scent was. It made me growl with authority, the unearthly sound ripping through my throat and filling the entire space.

I knew I had them afraid on a physical level. It was time to move to the mental side of fear.

Teleporting across the room, I stood behind Carlisle. Each word that passed between my lips sounded sweet and lustful, lulling them into a false sense of security while making the hairs of the back of their necks stand up as they sensed a predator in the midst. "I know you." I began to walk forward, circling the man who was the current object of my attention. "Such a young boy, such a good boy." Each word taunted him, made him remember a moment he would sooner forget. "Yet in a moment of weakness, the scent was too alluring to resist." I did not try to hide my own reactions to their scents as I began to whisper. "You trained yourself so well. Not a single human drop of blood ever graced those fangs. But tell me Carlisle," his name fell from my lips in a unnerving purr as I moved so that we were nose to nose, so that he could see into my soulless body as the words pour out, "have you ever craved it? Been so close you could taste it? The sweet nectar flowing through those teeth, quenching a thirst that you have had for so long. Would it not be better to take a taste, just once?"

Edward, who had interpreted my words in reference to Bella, lunged at me with all the strength of a vampire. Pathetic. As he crawled closer I gave the lightest push, resulting in him crashing into the kitchen bench with such force that it broke into pieces. God I missed the fun of playing with my food.

By this stage the fear had properly begun to sink in. Looking at each of them in the eye, I saw then bow their heads in silent submission. It almost ruined my fun, I was counting on a fight. Harsh words escaped my lips. "I am no human. I have no fear. You are the ones who should be afraid." And then I smiled. "Do you fear me?" I received a simultaneous bowing on heads from each Cullen. The human was cowering in fear like the pathetic thing she was. I ignored her while focusing on the others, wondering who was bravest enough to speak first.

After a mere minute Rosalie asked the question that I knew was burning everyone's tongues like acid. "What are you?"

Staring straight into her soul, I began to answer. "A demon. Put on this earth for one purpose: to control one specific creature. Can you tell me what that is, Rosalie?" When I spoke her name she visibly shivered and whispered the word 'vampire'. Like a teacher, I told her that she was a good girl and then decided that they were frightened enough.

So I told them everything, answering every question that flew through their head. "My name is Aeliana. I am as old as the earth, created with it in order to save it from its inhabitants. As time grew on, and humans began to grace the soil, I recruited. Every year I would find a new human and transform her. My sisters. Together we control the world from the savage creatures that live on it, no matter what form. Whether out for meat or blood, it does not matter. I have experienced everything. I know all about every single moment of life each of you have had the luck and guts to live through. I have the strength, speed and smarts more developed than what you could dream of. And yes, Emmett, my food is standing in front of me. Looking so delicious." At those words I licked my lips in a way that guaranteed that even the dullest in the room understood the message. And gulped.

However, I decided at that moment that enough was enough. Transforming back into my human body, I gave a proper smile and said, "Everything that I have said is true. I am no human. However, I am no threat to you either. No matter how much I may dislike you," I gave quick glances towards Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, "…if you do nothing to invoke my wrath then you have no reason to fear."

Seeing Rosalie's look of disbelief I gave her a death stare that brought the fear back into her eyes again.

And then I faced Jasper. Throughout the theatrics earlier I had done my best to avoid him, no wanting to see fear on the face of the only vampire I ever cared about. He looked both scared and slightly angry, as I knew he would. However, it was the inner feelings that startled me like nothing else ever had. The complete and utter trust he had developed towards me.

I had to smile as he led me up to his bedroom on the second floor, away from the scene that I had created. He really had no concerns surrounding personal safety. However, unlike Edward, I knew that I could control myself around him instead of feasting. His little human really was in danger with him around.

The room was rather large. Two walls were pure glass, allowing the small about of sun to shine through. The first proper wall was covered with a large bookshelf that contained all of the classics. How very nineteenth century of him. The other wall housed a walk in wardrobe, a vanity that was obviously left over from Alice and a couch. All the items were shades of grey that accented the space perfectly. No bed, but no need for one.

I could tell that Jasper was at a loss concerning words, still recovering from my reveal. In order to give him time, I grabbed one of his books and sat on the couch, reading. It was these moments that we truly connected, both creatures of few words. The fact that we felt comfortable enough to remain silent around each other is truly telling: the fact that Edward and Bella cannot keep quite is a testimony towards Edward's fear of hurting her and Bella's self-conscious attitude concerning her humanity. We clicked, they did not.

I felt it when Jasper moved to sit next to me, wanting to know which of his books I was reading. He laughed when he realised it was Journey to the Centre of the Earth by Jules Verne.

He asked me in a teasing manner, "What does an all-powerful demon have in common with a fictional tale of exploration? Would not Animal Farm be more down your alley: history and carnage linked together?"

Giving him a less than amused face that hid my own smile, I told him that George Orwell's novel was neither accurate nor truthful: animals do not converse. Jules Verne, however, explores the wonder of science and the edge of what was possible and what was improbable. "A true classic, this one is. Give me science fiction over talking animals anyday."

As we both laughed, I was once again amazed by how well Jasper was taking my true identity. And how well I was dealing with the fact that I cared enough to be amazed.

Indeed, so preoccupied we were the newly started debated over the best genre of literature that when he suddenly asked if I would join them for a baseball game I just nodded and promised I would be there, without concerning myself about any consequences.

Another mistake to add to the ever growing tally. And yet I do not regret a moment.

A heartless demon who cared. What had gone wrong recently in the world?


	14. Chapter 13

Waiting in the cold mist for the pup and his human pet, I could not help but marvel at how at ease the vampires were around me. Never have I had such a reception following a reveal. True, the human or vampire never lived long after they met me, so they had no time to think about it before I feasted.

The park that we were to play baseball in was large enough to properly gain speed while running, but secluded enough to be assured that we would not be disturbed. The weather was perhaps terrible for some: overcast and thundering. I would imagine that many a human was inside, hiding from the cold. However, it was perfect conditions for creatures whose strength was great enough to marvel that of the sky. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett are running to place their bases in the correct positions. Rosalie, Alice and Esme are standing by me, awaiting the game that was to occur.

I could tell that the vampires were still cautious of me. They would all stare now and again, worry evident in their eyes and in their manner. The only two who were calm were Jasper and Alice. I honestly believe that nothing short of death would cause the pixie to be afraid. And Jasper…

I know very well, have known all along, that I was the emotional attachment that Jasper needed after the sudden break-up between him and Alice. That he was drawn to me because he could not feel my inner-most emotions. Yet I am now aware in a new level of his attraction to me. No creature would ever feel this much trust in another without proof, which he has none of, or strong emotion. Thus, there is only one possible explanation left to me.

Jasper Hale loved me.

I could feel it in his gaze even now as our eyes meet. The feeling that takes hold of the heart and never lets go.

I have witnessed many in love in all my time on earth. How they would act around each other. How much they meant to one another. How painful it was to know that your significant other was no longer in the realm of the living. I confess that I was often an instigator of the torment, having killed many a significant other. I never cared for the emotion. Yet here I was, on the receiving end of knowing that the person standing next to me was doomed for the rest of eternity to love me.

The pity that I feel is great.

After witnessing a friendly game of catch between the barbie and pixie, Edward and Bella finally arrived. I could not contain a smirk at seeing how much the human hated the speed of the 'supernatural'. Serves her right for wanting to affiliate with those who are above her in every way possible. Esme, in her own polite way, asked Bella to be umpire. I got a far ruder invitation to be on the batting team by Edward, who despised the very thought of having to work with me in any way. His loss.

Rosalie was the first up.

Swinging the bat in a graceful manner becoming that of a vampire, the barbie hit the ball and ran. Behind me I heard Bella mutter, "Okay, now I see why you need the thunder," as we watched Edward chase the ball into the trees, catch it and throw it at Esme, who caught it just as Rosalie made it to home base.

Waiting for Bella's verdict, I noticed Jasper spinning the bat as if he was the master at the game. I knew very well that he was showing off, and decided not to grace his presence as Bella stated, "You're out." To which Emmett replied by whooping and Rosalie replied by giving Bella and me the death stare. Charming, that barbie is.

Carlisle was next. Swinging his bat the slightest bit harder than Rosalie, he managed a home run thanks to the incompetence of the gorilla and the puppy. Only those two would be idiotic enough to jump at exactly the same time and collide in mid-air. Although it did allow me another smirk.

Jasper was third, and in my perhaps bias opinion the best. Warming up with some bat tosses, to which I scoffed loud enough from him to hear, he swung the bat at an angle, allowing the ball to fly slightly higher than the previous two. Unfortunately, Emmett was able to climb a tree and catch it in time, which allowed Rosalie to call him her 'monkey man'. The amount of affection between them is disgusting.

Finally, I was up. I was unfortunately not able to demonstrate my extreme strength, as it would break the bat. However, I would go to any speed necessary to make a home run.

As I hit the ball, I immediately sensed a presence. I could tell by the scent that there were three, and that they had just recently fed. Yet I also knew that they posed no danger to none of the creatures in my midst, so I did not fret. I could see Alice's vision: the dark man flanked by a hunter and his mate. So delicious they looked that it took quite a large amount of control on my part to not hunt.

So why did I not? I wanted to let nature take its course first, let them eat the pet so that it was no longer a burden.

I considered running. Yet I could not abandon Jasper, someone I knew would not leave when a fight could occur. Believe it or not, I could not see him hurt, could not justify it if I was not there to make sure he survived the ordeal.

Which was why, as the Cullens shoved Bella behind them to keep her out of sight, I stood next to her and resolved to say or do nothing. Edward was clearly not happy about our proximity, but decided that I could potentially be of more use to saving her. Clearly he does not yet understand the extent of my hatred towards the both of them. I would happily watch vampires sucking her dry.

They finally cleared the trees and were in full view of all of us. To other vampires they would appear ferocious and a formidable opponent, but I was less than impressed. Especially as their intent was to make new acquaintances with the Cullens rather than attack them. Boring…

While they were taking about nonsense, I spent the next few minutes studying the new arrivals instead. The formation made it obvious that they wished to portray the dark man as the leader of the convoy. However, he was weak compared to the tracker on his left, who had already scanned his surroundings and chosen his prey. This one was smart, vicious and lethal. He was not one to ever let his victims go, chasing them to the ends of the earth for the thrill of it. With respect, I focused my thoughts on the woman.

Out of all of the vampires surrounding me, she was the true threat. While the tracker would chase his prey for the thrill, she would track for far more personal reasons. Which made her incentive to catch and kill far stronger. I knew that if the Cullens touched her mate, the tracker, she would not stop until she killed those dearest to them. Which made me excited to see the future, excited enough to stick around for the events.

As Bella and Edward turned to go, the wind blew and the inevitable happened. Emotions switched from one of wary courtesy to hunger. The tracker had caught the scent and was planning how he would go about catching them.

Taking in a deep breath that was completely unnecessary, he states, "You brought a snack."

What followed was a ridiculous amount of snarling and the Cullens huddling before Bella. To avoid any unwanted attention towards myself I willed my appearance to become closer to that of a vampire, masking the fake scent I had previously been carrying, before huddling as well. If a fight was to go down I would most definitely be a part of it.

Annoyingly, the coward posing as the leader decreed that they would leave, and leave the three of them did. Edward wasted no time in driving Bella away from the place that I knew would haunt his memory for the rest of his life.

I knew that it was the perfect time to disappear for a while until things simmered down and Bella was killed. Jasper was no longer in danger, as the only prey on the tracker's mind was the poor human. However, before I could go anywhere, Carlisle had me by the arm and was dragging me into his car, fully intent in gaining my help in the matter.

I could very well have torn his arm off. However, I did not want to hurt someone close to Jasper. I was not ready to feel any hatred directed to me by him, regardless if he loves me or not. I also could not teleport while attached to a creature of non-demon decent, for the speed would tear them to shreds. So, I had no choice but to go with them.

As he drove away from the field, I could not help but be excited at the prospect of a chase. One of the only pleasures I have ever felt was adrenaline: to hunt one's prey in highly illogical but more entertaining ways for the fun of it. It did not matter that I was not the one chasing. It would still be interesting to watch the events unfold before my eyes, to see the worthless human killed would give me great pleasure.

For the first time since arriving in Forks, I was beginning to feel like myself again. Like the heartless demon I was created to be. And I loved it.


	15. Chapter 14

As Carlisle drove into the garage, I was barely able to admire the tastefulness of the cars they owned before I was practically thrown onto the bench. After a few seconds of fuming at the nerve of the blood-suckers, I resolved to do nothing useful and just watch the mounting tensions of those I was surrounded by.

Jasper was perhaps the only occupant in the garage that was currently feeling ecstatic. I knew that he only cared for the human due to its connections to his 'brother', meaning that he lacked the concern others had for its safety. This allows him to see James' game as a challenge that made his mundane life interesting. Seeing Jasper like this only makes my emotional attachment stronger. If there is anything I respect, it is the ability to face up to any problem presented.

His excitement is evident in the way he explains to Emmett, "I've had to fight our kind before. They're not easy to kill…"

Emmett interrupts, "But not impossible." He was acting as if excited by the prospect of a fight, but I could feel concern for his family. "We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces."

Carlisle, his task of bringing me to the garage over, returned to being his usual compassionate self. "I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James." As he spoke, I began to see Carlisle' forgiving nature as a weakness. If he was able to let a killer like James go free, then what is to say that he allows a demon to date his 'son'. Not that I am complaining. It is nice to know that I do not have to hurt Carlisle to get close to Jasper after all. He will let me, no matter the danger I pose.

Rosalie's thoughts were in a different direction altogether. She believed that Bella had now become a threat to the wellbeing of her precious family, and that helping her was the equivalent of suicide. Her lack of faith in the clan was beyond annoying for me, but I have to grudgingly accept that her thoughts regarding the human mirror my own. However, if I had my way, Edward would be on the kill list as well.

That particular bloodsucker was only feeling concern for his 'dearly beloved'. Almost as if his love for the pathetic thing has made him forget about the potential danger his family faces. I have always found it interesting how love makes a creature forget their goals and morals, focusing on the object of their affection like it is the most important thing in the world. No wonder death soon follows: they become careless in their endeavours and make mistakes. I would not mourn the demise of Edward if his concern for the human overshadows his own will to kill James and continue to exist.

It was damn hilarious for me to watch Carlisle and Edward attempt to get Rosalie to wear the human's clothing. The way that she scowls effectively ruins all her beauty and allows everyone to see what exists inside the bloodsucker. Indeed, when she finally accepted her fate I became bored immediately, as all I had left to listen to was a five-minute-long "I love you and miss you" speech by Edward to a human who believes her worth to be exactly naught. I found myself hating the two of them more than I thought was possible. They are infuriating, with their self-consciousness nature and cravings for attention. Although I do believe that they deserve each other.

I was focused on my hatred that I did not notice Jasper until he physically touched me on the arm. My attention snapped to him so fast he would not have been able to see the movement of my head. That touch left me feeling slightly flustered, something I made sure was not obvious to the other Cullens, or heaven forbid the feelings of equality. I am above them in every way, and the other blood-suckers would do well to remember that.

It was then that I noticed that the pixie had decided that she and Jasper were to look after Bella, declaring that to be the safest option. I was sure that I was the only one to notice the look of regret in Jasper's eyes at the fact that he would not participate in the hunt and would have to spend so much time practically alone with the tasty human who he cannot suck dry.

That would be far more dangerous than anyone realised, and not just in the physical sense. By this stage of being single Alice has become lonely, and it will still be some time before she meets her mate. She will hence attempt anything to win Jasper back again, regardless of the lack of love between them or who she will hurt in the process. Having Jasper basically to herself will only strengthen this resolve. Never have I met a more selfish creature than a vampire.

I knew that the only way to stop the pixie was to go with them. Carlisle and Esme would agree with Alice's reasoning as they believe the two really do care for each other. Rosalie would do nothing due to her hatred for me. Emmett would be blind to the proceedings. And Bella was not strong enough to make any impact.

So I said, "I will go with Alice and Jasper. There is no one better to protect Bella than myself." The name of the human felt strange on my tongue, as I do not see her as anything worth a name and identity, especially as she is so willing to die for a 'honourable' cause.

It was especially annoying to see how quickly and painlessly she was able to hurt her father earlier. From what I know of families, they are tight. Almost nothing short of a demon could break the bonds between parent and child. Yet here was a human who saw her potential life as a vampire with a creature who was always ready to drink her blood as grander than saving her father and mother the despair of losing a child. Granted, at this point her other options were limited. However, she has had a long amount of time to think her future through, and still she is too concerned with her own self-conscious attitude to consider the impact of life changing decisions and how they would affect her future. I was previously aware that humans could be ridiculous when they so desired. Yet this is the first creature I have met whose idiocy matches her will for something in her life to be different than normal. I truly hate her and wish Bella a very painful death.

I could tell that both Alice and Edward wanted to protest against my inclusion in the leaving party immediately. However, I proceeded to get in the back-seat of the car. No matter what they said I did not budge. I could see Jasper's smile in the corner of my vision, and that just hardened my resolve to go with him.

After many minutes of listening to pathetic whining I finally said to Alice, "You either go with us or stay behind."

That shut her up quickly, and with a fair amount of grumbling she grudgingly got into the car, with Jasper not far behind her. I had to avoid bursting out in laughter at the look of despair on the human's face. She honestly believes that one of her new 'family' will be killed. It is almost as if she has forgotten who I am. Which she may have, since humans have difficulty processing anything that they feel is out of their league of comfort, opting to forget the event ever occurred in the first place. Anyway, if her pet really does die in the face of battle, then good riddance.

As we leave the garage, I lie back on my seat with a smirk on my face, knowing that everything will always go the way I desire it. The perks of being the most powerful creature walking on earth is that I will always beat my opponents.

I knew that the days in the hotel with the pixie and the human will be challenging, as I will constantly be on edge while attempting not to eat them since my last sustaining meal was a while ago. However, this is the first glimpse of excitement I have felt since I arrived in this dull town, as I was not going to ruin that. I was aware that I could teleport out of the car and hunt to crave my hunger. Yet I was cautious concerning the way Alice would act if I was not around, or that they would feed on the human, which would end the chase and take away all the excitement of this trip. So I stayed in the car as we drove out of the town and headed towards the one place that they believed James would not go.

Phoenix.


	16. Chapter 15

There is only one way to describe a life of endless waiting. Boring.

The hotel we are currently hiding in is pleasant enough for most. Yet after having lived for so many years in a state of immortality luxury goods and infrastructure no longer holds any appeal for me. This is made all the worse by those I am currently residing with.

As soon as we arrived the human promptly fell asleep. All she is capable of doing is moping, eating and sleeping. The tears that I can always hear falling down her face just solidifies in my mind how useless it is to protect a creature as weak as her. She has no faith. Pathetic.

However, she is not nearly as annoying as the pixie, who passes the time by concentrating on the thoughts of the tracker, futilely hoping that the visions will be enough to predict his moves. I have grown to understand that, like the rest of the Cullen Clan, Alice has become enamoured with the human. I have no indication as to why. Perhaps its lack of humanity is interesting, or the way that is it is ready to accept what are commonly referred to as bedtime stories as real entities.

I can feel the pixie's growing impatience as the time passes. Her sole reason for protecting the pet in the first place, excluding her obvious affection for her, was to be able to seduce Jasper. This she has been unable to accomplish due to the fact that I have yet to leave the hotel. As we drove towards Phoenix, her only comfort was the idea that I would have to leave at some point to feed. Then she would pounce and succeed in her endeavour.

That she believed that I would ever leave him vulnerable to her claws was such an entertaining prospect I wore a smirk during the entire car-ride. Priceless stupidity.

Perhaps she would not be so sure of herself if she did not solely rely on her visions for information. In fact, it is this reliance that makes her vulnerable, because she no longer bothers to take not of the details around her, such as change in personality of those around her, or the little clues that make it obvious that James is using her visions against her to tempt the human to come to him. These details practically hit you over the head with obviousness of one only bothers to look for them. Her focus on her vision will one day be her undoing, mark my words.

Because of the constant listening ears of the pixie, I have not been able to properly converse with Jasper. After a futile attempt at small talk, we both gave up. He has spent the time staring at the television like a statue, unmoving and no longer excited about the chase: he just wants the cowardly hiding to end. I could not blame him: I knew that my feeling for him were continuing to develop, and all I wanted was to be left alone with the vampire whom I care about.

However, instead of this, I spend my time in close proximity to the human girl, devoting all of my control against eating her in that very moment. I only feel pure unwavering hunger, especially since my pastime the past few days has been observing the way that the human sleeps and occasionally moans the puppies' name. In no way does this interest me in the slightest.

Why am I with the human and not Jasper, you may ask?

Firstly, I cannot stand being anywhere near the pixie at the moment as she is a mess of self-loathing, pity and desperation: all qualities I despise. Secondly, I know from the minute we got into the car that the human would eventually be the one to seek James out, and so I wanted to make sure that I did not miss the chance to see her get what is undoubtedly coming, with her lack of lust for life. And finally, I would much rather have the opportunity to witness the pixie's attempt at seduction, and then harm her for trying. Far more satisfying.

For another entire day nothing occurred except the uninteresting phone call from a panicked Edward. Annoyingly, whenever the human is on the phone, she practically throws me out of the room. Not like there is any point in doing so since we all can hear what is being said through the wall. Therefore, I not only had to listen to sappy messages from the pup, but also was forced to be in the vicinity of the creature who was shaping up to overtake the love-birds as my most hated.

The phone call did have one highlight. Edward's distrust for me was obvious, since I could almost hear the sigh of relief he gave off when someone actually answered, as if expecting me to have eaten them all. I resolved to answer the phone the next time he calls, so that I can see him panic. What fun

Unfortunately, the next phone call was not from Edward. Leaving Bella to pack up her items, Alice resolved to go downstairs and check out from the hotel. With Jasper in tow. Naturally I had to follow to make sure nothing happens between the two. I would not put it past the pixie to attempt seduction even with an audience, as her morals were slowly leaving her to be replaced with pure desperation. Standing in the corner of the lobby, I became bored of the small talk between them and the receptionist, and promptly went upstairs to check on Bella. That she has become the most interesting thing in my life is disheartening, and yet she still manages to surprise me.

Case in point: what I proceeded to hear was the unmistakable voice of James on the phone to the human.

Once again I respected the tracker. He certainly knew how to exploit the weak spots of his prey in order to get what he wants. I knew, without her saying anything, that the human would follow his every command to 'save' her mother. Even if it was obvious that the mum was in no danger, as her screams were not genuine enough. After all, every human becomes supremely selfish at the end. The screams were too selfless, for her life to be in danger in any way.

Thankful that my stay at this boring hotel suddenly got far more interesting, I decided that I would follow the human. The pixie would be far too concerned about the fate of Bella, or worried about what Edward would do to her if she died, to try anything with Jasper.

I must admit that I was surprised it was so easy for her to slip past the vampires and get into a taxi. Considering the situation, the pixie should be on high alert. She cared for the girl after all, and should at least realise that the tracker would not back down from his mission that easily. That Jasper was not worried did not surprise me in the slightest: he was currently surrounded by random humans after not eating for the entire stay at the hotel. As well as having to deny Alice's attempts at seduction, the human was the least of his worries.

Rather than following the taxi to its destination, I teleported there ahead of her and proceeded to wait. There I spent the time fanaticising about how devastated the puppy is going to be at the loss of his human. That alone was enough to allow me to wait for her without checking on James beforehand. The depression that he would face, while I would stay in the shadows and watch him crumble before my very eyes. How I long for that future.

I was of course aware that my hunger may encourage me to devour the tracker before he could even touch the human girl. I resolved to wait as long as possible once she arrives for him to touch her in any way he wants. That way, I could in effect kill two birds with one stone: my hunger and hatred of the girl.

I will admit that my thoughts began to wander. You may think that I may have forgotten the reason that I came to forks in the first place: my mission. To recruit a suitable creature. I now have gained Jane's full trust, since she actually called me just the day before to ask advice concerning parental troubles. She is shaping up to be a perfect candidate, as she is strong-willed and willing to do anything for self-preservation. Due to the horrible relationship with the parents, she has no ties to the mortal realm, making it easier for me to show the life she could have under my wing. And this life is what I plan to show her after the human is dead and I can return.

As the taxi rolled up to the studio I smirked, knowing fully well that James was planning to play with his food. The idea of the pain encasing her face and everything about her and he slowly takes her life excites me to my very core, and I have a hard time refraining from entering the building before she does.

As a demon, I live for the kill. And, as a hater of Bella Swan, I revelled in the screams that I could already hear coming from her lips.

They were food for my soul. And my soul was ready to be fed.

Let the games begin.


	17. Chapter 16

As soon as the human enters the building I teleported behind one of mirrors. As well as hiding me from the inhabitants of the room, the space also allowed me to have an excellent view of the entire arena. After all, the abundance of mirrors made it so that every action would be captured at multiple angles.

As fate would have it, the ballet studio looked exactly as the pixie had drawn it in the hotel room: a large room with tall ceilings, a massive arch and a stupid amount of pillars (what on earth are the point of them except to make the room look expensive?). I already knew that the acoustics would be amazing, allowing me to easily hear every little sound either of them make. I would also easily be able to see the entrance of the Cullen coven, and thus the look of despair upon the faces of those who liked the pathetic thing. Whether I would enjoy the death of the girl or the heartbreak of the puppy more, I did not know. But I did know that both would be a pleasure to behold.

The tracker had certainly chosen his location well.

I could sense that James had also positioned himself in an area of the room that would hide him from the human until the time was right. Everything was happening as perfectly as I had envisioned, and it made my anticipation for the screams even stronger. After all, part of the fun is the dramatic irony of the whole ordeal; knowing what would happen even as the hopeless female walks into the lion's den. Willing myself to be as still as inhumanly possible, I waited for the events to being to unfold.

At first all the girl did was stand there, lost as to where to look first. I could still see the idiotic determination to save her mother on her face, but there was an element of hesitation, almost as if she could sense the danger of the situation. It is of course perfectly normal that she would notice the den as being so, since prey often get an inkling of what the future holds before meeting the predator. But I had previously assumed, with her lack of self-preservation skills, that she would be unable to understand the danger. Perhaps I had underestimated her humanity.

Or perhaps she was just preparing herself for inevitable death. In which case I would not be the least bit surprised.

After slowly walking forward, the screams of her mother calling "Bella" propelled her into a run as she approached the closet. Without any concern as to where the vampire was lurking (once again displaying a complete lack of anything regarding common sense) she seizes the handles and thrusts the doors open. In it she finds exactly what she did not expect: a recording of an event from the past. The moment of realisation on her face is priceless, and the regret she then felt for getting herself into such an absurd situation is equally so. I smirked with glee, knowing what was coming next.

The evil laughter of the tracker did not disappoint.

While letting his prey understand its circumstance, he began to butter up the fear. "That's my favourite part. You're a stubborn child, weren't you? Hmm?" As he talks he stalks over to Bella, touching her face as he mockingly praises her cowardice. I knew from experience how warm humans feel, and how loud the sound of the blood racing through the heart can be. The heart of a human is a beacon of truth to those who have the hearing to listen: the speeds of the heartbeats telling. It was obvious that James loved to play with his food. Yet I understood him, as after a while the thrill of the kill disappears, and it takes more effort to make a meal worthwhile. As a tracker, this vampire loves a good chase, and I could tell that he was unwilling to let this one end so soon. Not that I blame him, for I wanted to see the pet suffer.

When the human dumbly remarks "She's not here" the tracker pushes her hard against the wall, smelling her neck to inhale the intoxicating scent. Although I was anxious to hear the pitiful screams of the human I have come to despise, I knew that the wait would be worth it. After all, the shock of the situation would only become worse as time passes, making her all the more likely to react to the violence that was coming.

Smiling at the effect he was having on her, the tracker sarcastically tells her sorry before beginning his tirade. "Yea, but you really made it too easy. So, to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film about our time together." Showing the human the camera he had been holding while stroking her cheeks and neck, I had to admit to myself that recording the events would make the ordeal even more satisfying, as then the puppy would not only see the dead body but also know intimately all of the terrible things James had done to her. My smirk only drew wider, even if I was beginning to become impatient at the lack of broken limbs.

After pulling out the camera, the bloodsucker continues. "I brought this from your house, hope you don't mind." The sinister smile was back in full force as he was able to feel just how afraid she was truly becoming. Although I had to wonder if some of the fear revolved around the pain Edward would feel rather than her own demise. Pathetically selfless as usual. "And… action. Oh, that will break Edwards little heart." I wholeheartedly agreed. It was not every day that a demon and a vampire actually managed to understand one another, but I was entirely with James in this instance. The more she suffered the more I grew satisfied. I knew she would not take the torment without a fight, but even I was disappointed at how feeble her protests against the inclusion of the puppy were. As the vampire continued to rile her up, I wondered what idiotic attempt Bella would make to get out of his hold. After all, I knew her to be, as James loved to say, stubborn.

Turns out it was pepper spray.

After squirting the liquid onto the face of her would-be killer, the girl runs. She actually attempted to outrun a vampire. Granted she had little other choice, but still the utter stupidity actually took me off guard for a millisecond. After all, one would expect the prey to at least have the decency to use an ounce of common sense. There are no words in the English language that could even begin to express my disbelief. It seems that that was true for the vampire as well, as he responded with a large sigh before chasing after her.

It took him all of a second to catch up, jumping after her and throwing her across the room.

Needless to say her fragile skull was not happy about the impact.

Unfortunately for me at that moment, I had forgotten my hunger in the thrill of the chase. And having the human actively bleeding in close vicinity was not helping me stay in control. After all, my last meal was more than a week ago, and I had been spending countless hours surrounded by my prey in the days that followed. The three school students beforehand had been mildly satisfying at best, serving only to stop me from attacking the vampires in that instance. Not to mention the fact that the last time I had tasted vampire was at least a couple of months beforehand. Basically it was taking quite a bit of effort on my part not to attack the very two I was watching. Not because I would regret the deaths (any bloodsucker that kicks the bucket is a good bloodsucker), but because I wanted to watch the girl continue to suffer.

After watching the human attempt to sit up with the blaring headache she was surely having, I suddenly realised that I could make both of them suffer myself. After all, I am the top of the food chain. And the fact that Edward was currently racing to save his 'beloved' means that James would run out of time to kill her. It was down to me.

So, I decided to let my hunger consume me, losing the human mask and allowing my true form to show.

With a sinister smile that would make many a vampire cower in fear, I pounced.

Hard.


End file.
